legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoky Thea Tower
The number one pavilion in Sky Bearing Royal Capital. It is managed by members of former ShangGuan Family. Those who could afford to hold banquets in this very pavilion were the upper echelons of the society. While it looked like an ordinary pavilion from the outside, the interior actually boasted a spring, as well as bluffs. Surrounding the spring were tender shrubs, as well as lush green grass, with flower blossoms dotting the entire place. This made people feel that they had stepped into an immortal paradise on earth, an otherworldly utopia! Locations The Smoky Thea Tower was most famous for their twelve chambers! The place where Ling Tian was at was the largest and most fanciful one, the Heavenly Fragrance Chamber! It faced the south with the back of the chamber to the north and was extremely majestic. To the left of the Heavenly Fragrance Chamber was the Heavenly Dream Chamber, with Yu ManTian’s hairy chest being clearly seen. To the right was the Heavenly Moon Chamber, but it was tightly wrapped in cloth and the insides of the chamber couldn't be seen. To the east were the Purple Air Chamber, East Arrival Chamber, and the Rising Sun Chamber. To the west were the Purple Clouds Chamber, Extreme Joy Chamber, and Setting Sun Chamber. There were also three chambers in the south: the Pure Sun Chamber, Morning Sky Chamber, and the Crouching Dragon Chamber! The twelve chambers surrounded the large courtyard in the center, and the original greenery in the courtyard was completely gone! Covering the courtyard which was almost a 1000 square feet large were stacks of red cloth and a huge wooden board on it! It seems as though it was completely possible for the place to be used as a horse race track! With just this alone, it was something impossible to accomplish without a good 10,000 taels of silver! * Heavenly Fragrance Pavilion: While it was called a 'room', the venue was so spacious that it could suffice as a banquet hall! The place could comfortably accommodate hundreds of people and not feel claustrophobic. This was indeed the private room which the Royal Consort Ling Ran had booked, known as the Heavenly Fragrance Pavilion! Ever since Ling Ran had taken a fancy to this place and hosted the first-ever Wives’ Meet in there five years ago, it had never been opened to the general public ever since! The only exception was the annual ‘Sky Bearing Beauties Meet’. If one were to push open the windows of that pavilion, they would be greeted with an expanse of tranquil bluish-green waters of the lake, rippling every now and then when a gentle breeze blew. The willows on all sides waved together with the breeze and flowers carpeted the ground outside; whenever the breeze entered the pavilion, it would bring with it a heavenly fragrance, allowing one’s troubles to magically disappear from their heart and losing themselves in their revelry. Smoky Thea Tower, Heavenly Fragrance Pavilion; this had become the place that the wives of all Sky Bearing Officials yearned to enter, and had become the utmost sacred place in all the young girls’ hearts! The tower master of Smoky Thea Tower, Xi Yan, once told those under her this: If there comes a day when you get an invite from the Royal Consort and step into Heavenly Fragrance Pavilion as a guest, then as a woman, you have already reached the apex! This one sentence was enough to explain everything!